


The Best Things Happen Unexpectedly

by ilikeyoursocks



Category: Phan, Youtubers, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyoursocks/pseuds/ilikeyoursocks
Summary: Dan's one night stand results in a baby, what will happen when he brings the baby home to Phil? Domesticness ensues





	The Best Things Happen Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> hey first chapter ! forgive me I've barely written anything in years. i'll be planning this as i go so any suggestions are welcome! ;)

How could he be so stupid? 

Dan had always considered himself a relatively smart, or at the very least rational person, but that night nine months ago had proved him completely wrong.  _oh god what was he going to do?_

"The baby was born yesterday, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know how. We're at St Johns hospital, I'll text you the room number." There was a pause and Dan considered hitting the end call button "Please come" the voice at the other end of the phone sounded desperate. 

Dan let out a shaky breath that he didn't even know he was holding; this couldn't be real. He scrambled to order an Uber and put on his shoes towards the door. 

"Dan? where are you going?" Phil's confused morning voice came from where he was sat on the sofa eating a bowl of cereal. Dan bit his lip, he hadn't told Phil what was happening yet. Dan's drunken night out on new years’ eve had turned into a one night stand with a girl called Kathy, Dan barely remembered any of it but Kathy had called him just a few weeks ago with the news that she was going to have his baby, he was going to be a dad. _Oh god_. 

"Dan?" Phil asked again, clearly seeing the panicked look on Dan’s face. 

"I- I've got to go out, there's something- um, I'm sorry I need to go" Dan cursed himself again, there's no way he could explain to Phil what was going on. He left and jumped into the car that was waiting outside without giving Phil a chance to question him.

 

His heart was beating out of his chest and Dan felt as if he could throw up as they pulled into the hospital. Dan mumbled a thanks to the driver as he used the room number on his phone to navigate where he was going, he made multiple wrong turns and it took a nurse leading the way to the doors for him to find the right place. 

Not sure whether to knock or not Dan tentatively pushed the door aside, inside he could see a blonde girl he only vaguely recognized, she was notably prettier than he remembered despite the dark circles that were now prominently sat under her blue eyes. 

"I didn't think you'd come" she said blankly

"I had to" he said thickly, he didn't feel like he had much of a choice, he wasn't that much of an asshole. 

"She's being weighed now" Kathy nodded towards the empty clear cot next to her bed

"She?"  _A girl_ , he had a baby girl

Kathy did nothing but nod, the room falling to an awkward silence as neither of them knew what to say, Dan had so many questions that he didn't know where to start. 

 

"A solid 6.5lb" A loud nurse announced as she bustled into the room with a bundle of blankets in her arms, she handed the baby to Kathy and began encouraging her to try breastfeeding, Dan looked away as the nurse helped her, not really sure where to look and feeling really out of place. It looked like it wasn't going well as Kathy let out a frustrated grunt 

"It's not working" Kathy muttered angrily

"Don't worry pet, it takes them a while to get the hang of it sometimes, for now we'll give her a bottle and we'll try again later" Kathy nodded, her eyes staying trained on the floor.

"I see Dad's decided to make an appearance" the nurse said eyeing Dan, Dan didn't know what to do to that other than nod his head. The word Dad seemed so strange, he couldn't believe that was him now.

"Well maybe you'd like to hold her?" 

"Oh yeah, yeah, I mean if Kathy's okay with it"

She nodded quietly, as the nurse instructed him to sit in the chair, she passed the tiny baby over making sure Dan had the baby’s head supported and she was comfortable. He stared at her in disbelief, he didn’t think he’d ever seen something so small but also so beautiful, he stroked his finger over her little fits and she grasped his finger.

“She’s beautiful’ he chocked looking at Kathy, not even realizing he had tears in his eyes until now. Kathy didn’t reply, she just continued fiddling with a loose end on her nighty.

“Have you named her?” he asked, he wasn’t sure what role he was supposed to have in this baby’s life, and he hadn’t had time to think about it the last few weeks but he definitely wanted to stay a part of it.

“Hasn’t got one yet” Kathy switched to biting her nails instead “I’m putting her up for adoption, I’m not ready for a baby yet and my family thinks it for the best”

Just like that Dan felt his heart fall through his stomach “W-what?”

“They’re coming to pick her up tomorrow morning, I needed you to sign the papers” Unconsciously his grip tightened around the baby, somehow he already felt a connection with this little girl the idea of not seeing her again made his heart clench and he had to fight the tears from falling from his eyes.

“Can I spend today with her?” he asked timidly, he still felt it wasn’t his place to make demands but there was no way he was going to leave her. Kathy agreed and Dan spent the next few hours wondering around the room and looking out the window, only putting the baby down for her to feed or change her diaper. He felt himself growing more and more attached to the small baby in the short time he had spent with her, while the nurse returned to help Kathy try breastfeeding again he excused himself to the hallway.

Somehow he had to explain this to his parents, and Phil _fuck_ how would he explain this to Phil.

“Hi Dan” his mum answered the phone seeming too cheery for the situation he was currently in.

“M-um” Dan couldn’t help it, he broke down, the tears making his voice so thick he wasn’t sure how his mum would understand him. “Somethings happened”, Dan explained everything to her, from Kathy calling him three weeks ago to the impending adoption.

“Oh Dan, I thought you were more responsible than this” she chided

“Mum I don’t know how I’m going to do this, I think I love her already, I can’t let her be put up for adoption”

“Dan I’m not sure you’ve thought this through, it sounds like this girl isn’t ready to look after a baby, and to be honest neither are you, you’re only 25”. Truth be told Dan wasn’t sure himself whether he had any ability to look after anyone besides himself, but if that’s what it meant to stay with his daughter then so be it.

“I could try, ill do whatever it takes to look after her, I think she needs me”

His mum signed clearing seeing that this is something he isn’t going to give up on. “You say this is meant to happen tomorrow, talk to Kathy tonight and I’ll be there in the morning”

“Thanks, love you” he said before hanging up and walking back into the room where it looked like the nurse was just leaving. How would he ever bring this up to Kathy? Would she even want Dan to raise the baby? _Hell_ he didn’t even know if he could do this. He wishes he could talk to Phil about it but he hadn’t spoken to him since he left this morning and he was pretty sure Phil would be mad at him for leaving without telling him why. Phil might not be able to help but he was always good at making Dan see things more clearly and calm him down.

 For now he didn’t bring this up with Kathy he just let his thoughts stew over until he could think of nothing else. “hey there little one” he cooed. The baby girl’s eyes were open wide looking directly at him, they were almost a mirror of Dan’s own honey brown eyes.

Dan immediately walked over to pick her up from the crib, she was the most awake he had seen her all day and it lifted his mood so much that he felt a little dizzy.

“How’d it go?” Dan asked looking at Kathy, he supposed he should pay her some attention even though he felt a little bitter about her decision.

“She still wont breastfeed” she signaled to the bottle with remnants of formula in “I supposed its not a bad thing if she’ll be gone this time tomorrow.”

This would be the perfect time to bring his proposition to Kathy, he didn’t want to spoil this moment with the baby but if he got what he wants then there would be more of these moments to come.

“I was thinking, um, I know you don’t want to keep her but, I just-” Dan took a deep breath thinking about what to say.

“Maybe I could take her, I mean, I’m her dad so it might be better and I would love too” he closed him eyes, anticipating the worst.

“You would want that?” Kathy sounded confused and utterly bewildered, Dan almost instinctively traced the baby’s arm for comfort.

“Right now, I want it more than anything” he said, surprising himself with the admission.

“Okay then”

“What?”

“Dan, I have eyes, I can see how much you care for her already”

“I don’t know if I can do it, but she needs someone”

“If you’re sure about this then I’ll let the adoption agency know”

“I would love that, thank you Kathy” he said sincerely

“Don’t worry about it,- Dad” she joked

And as if he hadn’t had a chance for it to sink in yet, he came to the sudden realization that, _holy crap_ he’s got to be a dad now.


End file.
